


Шесть желаний

by opium_smoker, raveness



Series: Детектив [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opium_smoker/pseuds/opium_smoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/raveness/pseuds/raveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шесть раз, когда Джон хотел, чтобы Детектив вернулся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шесть желаний

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/285136) by [lotherington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotherington/pseuds/lotherington). 



> Перевод выполнен для WTF WHOLOCK на ЗФБ 2014.

_Семь лет и девять месяцев_

— Джон, иди сюда, — позвал Детектив, протягивая Джону свою большую руку в перчатке. С широко открытыми глазами Джон крепко за нее схватился, улыбнулся Детективу и в ответ тоже получил улыбку. — Куда бы ты хотел отправиться сегодня?— спросил Детектив, открывая школьные ворота, на которые минуту назад облокачивался. — На луну, — ответил Джон. Пока он и Детектив шли к ТАРДИС, припаркованной на тротуаре напротив его школы, Джон начал нетерпеливо подпрыгивать. Как же все будут ему завидовать. Никто после школы не отправляется путешествовать по разным временам и местам, они могут пойти только на балет или футбол, или на гимнастику, или в бассейн. — На луну? — уточнил Детектив, его брови приподнялись как всегда, когда Джон говорил что-то скучное. — Нет, не на луну, — торопливо исправился Джон. — Не на луну, мы отправимся… отправимся на Войну. Мы можем отправиться на Войну? — Я полагаю, что под Войной ты имеешь в виду Вторую Мировую Войну? — спросил Детектив. Джон согласно закивал. — Да, она самая. Мы сегодня на уроке как раз ее обсуждали. Думаю, я был бы хорошим солдатом. — В любом случае, ты был бы нормальным солдатом, — сказал Детектив, отпустил руку Джона, чтобы открыть ТАРДИС, забрал его школьный рюкзак. — Тогда 1943. Добро пожаловать на борт, рядовой Уотсон.

Звук разбившегося стекла разбудил Джона как раз в тот момент, когда он почти зашел в ТАРДИС. Наполовину испуганный звуком, наполовину расстроенный сном, Джон расплакался, смял одеяло. Серый утренний свет заливал комнату.

***

_Семь лет и одиннадцать месяцев_

Конечно, учитывая, что Джон никогда не был в ТАРДИС — Детектив же _так_ говорил? — он не знал, что должно быть в этой части истории. Обычно он просто запрыгивал в ближайшую подходящую коробку или корзину для белья, или тачку и крепко зажмуривался, ожидая путешествия на луну, в другую галактику, или на несколько сотен лет назад. Но никогда не мог представить момент, когда он должен зайти в волшебную будку.

В этот раз он вынес во двор большую картонную коробку, залез внутрь и свернулся калачиком на дне, закрыл глаза и попытался представить Детектива. Наверное, у него возникли какие-то проблемы с ремонтом волшебной будки. Может, механики находятся на очень, _очень_ далекой планете. Джон не хотел забыть, как выглядит Детектив. Он никогда-никогда не хотел бы это забыть.

Бабушка Уотсон сделала ему куклу Детектива, наслушавшись его описаний и насмотревшись рисунков. Она не была _идеальной_ — Детектив был шерстяной и выглядел немного смешно, _не совсем_ правильно. Но бабуля Уотсон все равно сделала все чудесно и Джон постоянно таскал куклу с собой.

— Детектив, — шептал Джон, крепко держа куклу. Он сжал ее крепче, когда услышал, что в доме отец орет на Гарри. — Пожалуйста, вернитесь поскорее.

***

_Восемь лет_

— Задуй свечи, Джонни! — радостно сказала бабушка Уотсон. — Не забудь загадать желание!

Джон улыбнулся, зажмурился до боли. Так сильно он еще ничего не желал, глубоко вдохнул и задул все свечи с первого раза.

« _Хочу, чтобы Детектив вернулся,_ — думал Джон, задувая свечи. Бабушка, Гарри и даже отец и еще несколько родственников хлопали в ладоши. — _Хочу, чтобы Детектив вернулся и взял меня с собой в путешествие по времени и пространству. Хочу, чтобы он вернулся_ ».

***

_Восемь с половиной лет_

— Куда отправимся сегодня, Джон Уотсон? — прогудел Джон с очень правильным акцентом, бегая по комнате в ужасно большой рубашке его отца, которую тот собирался выкинуть из-за винного пятна на ней. Джон остановил его, потому что, во-первых, она была почти такого же голубого цвета, что и рубашка на Детективе, а еще потому, что винное пятно могло быть чем угодно от крови до органического вещества из другой Вселенной или ягодным соком из райского сада. Он надел свои старые брюки, порвал их на коленках, и его одежда стала похожа на ту, что была на Детективе. — Париж? Нептун? Времена динозавров? — спросил Джон пустую комнату тем же голосом. В руке он держал увеличительное стекло, иногда опускался, чтобы рассмотреть что-то на деревянном полу или к чему-то принюхивался. — Нептун! — крикнул Джон уже своим голосом, потом снова перешел на роль Детектива. — Нептун, говоришь? Прекрасно, мистер Уотсон. Нептун, жди нас!

Джон обежал несколько кругов по комнате, потом нырнул под треугольную сушилку для белья, завешанную одеялом, поднялся, представляя, что нажимает разные кнопки и двигает рычаги.

— Игра началась! — выкрикнул Джон, повторяя фразу, которую сказал Детектив перед тем, как приступил к трещине в стене в спальне Джона. — Вииииуууууу! — Джон имитировал звуки волшебной будки, потом выпрыгнул из-под одеяла с увеличительным стеклом в одной руке и игрушечным Детективом — в другой. — Нептун! — Джон крикнул голосом Детектива.

Он как раз собирался сказать еще что-то, но заметил в дверях тихо смеющуюся Гарри и двух ее подруг.

Джон густо покраснел и быстро спрятал куклу и увеличительное стекло в имитации ТАРДИС и опустил взгляд в пол, в животе все скрутилось узлом.

— Джон, ты _неудачник_! — со смехом сказала Гарри. — Ты и Детектив, думаю, ты _любишь_ его. — Нет, — пробормотал Джон, почти плача. Как же он _ненавидел_ Гарри. — Дааа, потому что ты полный придурок, который думает, что какой-то мужик появился посреди ночи, избавился от пришельца, живущего у тебя в стене и пообещал забрать тебя с собой на своем космическом корабле, или даже отвезти на твою _родную_ планету, — мерзко сказала Гарри. — Заткнись, _Гарриет_ , — прошептал Джон, заполз под свой навес и спрятался за одеялом. Он прижал игрушечного Детектива к сердцу, подтянул коленки и положил на них голову, шмыгнул. Он слышал, как Гарри и ее ужасные друзья гогоча спустились на первый этаж. — Пожалуйста, Детектив, вернитесь, — прошептал Джон, яростно вытирая глаза. Его щеки покраснели. — Пожалуйста.

***

_Девять лет и четыре месяца_

— Пожалуйста, вернитесь, пожалуйста, вернитесь, пожалуйста, вернитесь, — горячо шептал Джон, свернувшись в первом подходящем укрытии в парке, втиснувшись между ужасной бетонной конструкцией и деревом. — Вернитесь, вернитесь, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , — молил Джон. В груди давило — он убегал от старших парней. Джон зажмурился, желая, чтобы появились Детектив и его волшебная будка. — Ты покойник, Уотсон! 

Джон прижал ладони к ушам, неистово шевеля губами. 

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, — шептал, зажмурившись сильнее. — Пожалуйста. Вернитесь, пожалуйста, вернитесь, пожалуйста, вернитесь.

Конечно, Детектив не вернулся. Когда Джона били по лицу, он этого не видел.

***

_Одиннадцать лет и пять месяцев_

С тех пор, как Детектив совершил аварийную посадку во дворе Джона, прошло много времени. Джон всего неделю учился в большой школе и уже ненавидел ее. Даже бабушка Уотсон сказала, что ему нужно прекращать «свои детские игры в детектива», потому что он уже в средней школе и она поможет ему убрать (хотя Джон был _очень_ не рад этому и сопротивлялся как мог) все изображения Детектива, его телефонной будки и разных планет. Она не заставила его выбросить их и это уже что-то значило. Они все, аккуратно сложенные, хранились в ящике в его комнате, а увеличительное стекло, рубашка, порванные штаны вместе с другими маленькими штучками для его игр в Детектива были сложены в коробку под кроватью. Бабушка Уотсон положила мягкую куклу на полку, а потом ушла домой, но Джон залез на стол и достал ее.

Джон сидел на краю кровати, рядом с ним его кукла, и смотрел на повешенные бабулей Уотсон футбольные постеры. И чувствовал себя полностью и абсолютно несчастным.

Может быть, все _было_ сном. Может быть, в ту ночь он просто ходил во сне и все придумал, может быть, _Детектив_ был не настоящим. Он обещал вернуться и не сдержал обещание. Может быть, Джон все придумал.

Джон тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на игрушечного Детектива.

— Если вы реальный, вы ужасно, _ужасно_ опоздали, — серьезно произнес Джон, — вам придется кое-что _серьезно_ объяснить.

***

Как всегда случается, когда у маленького мальчика в жизни появляется что-то, полностью захватывающее его внимание: средняя школа, футбол, сложные домашние задания и новые друзья, Джон незаметно для себя задвинул своего не-совсем-воображаемого друга далеко в мысли. После школы он ходил с друзьями в парк, играл в футбол по выходным, ходил в молодежный клуб на дискотеки и пытался развести девчонок на поцелуй. Он рос, и уже не был таким одиноким, как в детстве, когда у него был только Детектив (а его даже не было _рядом_ ) и бабушка. После того, как одному его другу подарили новый велосипед, тот отдал старый Джону, так что теперь он мог уезжать из дома, подальше от отца и Гарри.

Джону исполнилось двенадцать, потом тринадцать, четырнадцать, пятнадцать.

Игрушечный Детектив сначала лежал на подушке, потом где-то в кровати, потом на полке рядом, и в итоге оказался под кроватью под толстым слоем пыли и грязи.

Джон все еще вспоминал Детектива каждый раз, когда видел красную телефонную будку, смотрел на небо, делал кому-то чай с одной ложечкой сахара и молоком.

Он все еще тосковал. 

Он все еще ждал его возвращения.


End file.
